


One More Thing

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Fake News Fic (Daily Show, Colbert Report, etc.) [15]
Category: The Colbert Report, The Daily Show
Genre: Gen, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: He got a ticket from the website...





	One More Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 04/15/2009, with the author's note:  
> "Prompt was "How about voyeurism?""

He got a ticket from the website, because he didn't want to oust someone from their legitimately gotten seat.

 

The energy was high that night, Stephen fighting off an out of character grin at least once per segment, and the audience spontaneously giving standing ovations without any prompting. The interview, to his delight and likely Stephen's as well, was with one of the few people still either deluded or out of touch enough to think Stephen really  _ was _ the character he portrayed. Clearly he had missed the question and answer portion before the show (in which an audience member had asked Stephen to complete the phrase "I enjoy cocaine because..."), and not been paying attention to Stephen's backstage introduction.

 

With Stephen earnestly egging him on, the character obviously pleased to meet someone of such similar thinking, the interview was almost surreal to watch. He wondered if the man even wondered why the audience kept laughing. Stephen was good, but it was hard to believe that even  _ with _ his prompting, anyone could be so completely oblivious to the things coming from their own mouth.

 

He had no doubt that the interview would soon become one of the most watched once it was put up on the website.

 

Finally the show was nearing the end, and there was a faint ache in his abdomen from laughing so hard. Stephen bid his viewers a good night and stood to leave. Then the cameras turned off and Stephen paused, still behind his desk.

 

"Oh, one more thing," he said, staring directly into the audience. "Jon, meet me in my office in ten minutes."

 

There was scattered laughter and some confused murmurs. Finally, sitting off to the side and a few rows back, he lifted his baseball-capped head and grinned at the host.

 

"How'd you know?" Jon asked. The woman sitting next to him had turned to stare in open-mouthed disbelief, clearly wondering how she had managed to spend the entire show sitting next to  _ Jon Stewart _ without noticing. Jon couldn't blame her, really, it was difficult to take one's eyes off Stephen.

 

Grinning, Stephen just lifted an eyebrow and tapped his watch. "Ten minutes. My office." With that, he turned to the rest of the audience and waved energetically as he disappeared backstage.

 

To the sound of whoops and thunderous applause, Jon slipped away from his seat and headed for the man's office.


End file.
